harry potter
by gouhout
Summary: Harry Potter was just leaving his aunt, uncle and cousin when something stange happend. suddenly he was in a room he don't know and he have to start a new adventure. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**A NEW HOME**

**I**t was a normal summer day like each other in the Privet Lane. It was hot, almost too hot. Every where you look you can see: flowers in all kind of colours red, blue, purple and yellow, lawns where every blade of gras is as long as the other and normal people who do normal things like lawn mowing. You can say it is the most normal place in the whole world but it isn't. In house number 4 there is one man who is different than all the other people who live in Privet Lane. It looks like he was normal but he isn't. he was in his room practicing with his wand and packing his stuff. He just won a war against the most powerful, deadliest and worst wizard you can ever think of with a name nobody speak of because of fear. Harry Potter was packing his stuff to leave the Dursley's. He never enjoyed to live with them and is happy he is finally of age so he can leave them. The Dursley's only hate Harry because he is different and never can be normal. Harry furl his last socks and trow them in his suitcase. He didn't know where he was going. Maby he goes to the Burrow and to Ron, Ron Weasley was his best friend Harry met Ron in his first year of Hogwarts the best place in the world to study witchcraft and hocus pocus. Or maby he was welcome in Hermione's house, Hermione Granger was also a good friend of Harry and the best and smartest witch he knows. He looked out the window and try to think of a place where he can go to but he can't think of anything. Then Harry looked to his only friend in the Privet Lane, his snowy owl hedwig. She looked to him like she wanted to say something but can't speak. Harry grabbed his broom, it was a flash fire the fastest broom ever made, it was a present from his godfather, Sirius Black who died in the war. But thinking of Sirius would not help him. He grabbed his suitcase and the cage of hedwig and tied it firmly on his broom with a rope. He opened his door and walked downstairs. There where the Dursley's waiting on him 'so private where you are going to' Harry's uncle Vernon said. 'No' Harry said 'I am just leaving and see where I end'. 'So it's time to say goodbye and then we both go an other way' Harry's aunt Petunia said. 'Wel goodbye everybody' Harry said, but then his cousin Dudley ran to him and gave him a big hug and said 'you are not a worthless piece of shit'. Then his aunt and uncle walked to him and both give me a hand and said 'goodbye boy'. Harry walked out of the door and stepped on his broom he never will see the Dursley's again. he opened hedwig's cage so she can fly alone. he started to fly out of the Privet Lane, out of little whinging, out of londen. Suddenly Harry heard a Bang and he was in a room he didn't know but he was happy to see that face, he saw...

to be continues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The old house of black**

**H**e saw Kreacher, Kreacher is an elf who serves Harry. He said 'an old enemy has returned, it is a woman but I could not see her face, she talked about follow the dark lord' Harry looked around and try to think who the woman could be and where she could go. 'Where are we' Harry asked 'and how did I get here'. 'This is the old house of Black, we lived here before we went to Grimmauld Place, I appeared grabbed your arm and disappeared' Kreacher said. Harry saw a wall, the wall looked like that one in Grimmauld Place with the family tree of the Blacks but it wasn't finished yet. Then Harry heard some voices but not clearly enough to be recognised. 'Who are that' Harry asked 'where are you talking about' Kreacher said confused. 'Who are there talking' Harry asked again this time with a little bit angry. 'The complete Order of the Phoenix, the Weasleys and the mudblood' Kreacher answered fast 'I already said you call Hermione no mudblood'. 'But why are they here' Harry said curious 'because there is a new war, master' Kreacher said. Harry stand up and opened the door where the voices are coming from. He saw Kingsley Shacklebolt, all the Weasleys except Fred, Hermione and the rest of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. 'Is it right what Kreacher said, is there really a war' Harry said. 'Yes we are in war the daily prophet writes about nothing else' Kingsley said with his slow and heavy voice 'we need to intervene otherwise the ministry will fall soon'. 'And how do we do that right now' Harry asked. 'We trying to convince people that there is danger so they can protect their own village, many villages are already fallen and controlled by dark powers' mr. Weasley answered. Harry finally looked around to see where they were. They were in a dining room with a big table and more than 20 chairs all made of old oaken wood. The walls where broken and you could not see any more which colour the walls had. And the ceiling was completely grey with 1 lamp an old half chandelier with 10 candles. Harry was completely confused when he heard a voice 'you really need to go to bed' ms. Weasley said 'brust your teeth put on your PJ and go to bed at 10 o'clock the lights go out' she said overly caring. Harry walked up stairs but he had to walk alone because the stairs where almost broken. When Harry and Ron finally where upstairs they tried to brust their teeth but there was no water so they use a charm. After that they went to bed. Ron had a nightmare He was walking somewhere he didn't knew. There were much death eaters and 1 big snake, almost too big. The snake glided to him faster and faster. Ron tried to run away but he could't move. The snake glided up on his body and wraped himself around Ron's neck. All the death eaters aimed their wand at Ron and said the words 'Ávada Kadavra' while the snake bit his neck...

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A new kind of magic**

**R**on saw thousands of light flashes but all the green flashes hit the snake and not Ron, but is doesn't matter because the curses were to late the snake already bite him. The next morning Ron lay is his bed with sweat and blood around him. There was a big snake bite in his neck when Harry wake up. Harry shocked and went immediately down stairs to call Hermione, Kingsley and the Weasleys. When everybody was upstairs to see Ron Nobody know how this was possible, and a few thought harry did this but he didn't. Harry was all night long sleeping without any movement, He didn't even thought of Ron in his dreams. Harry was dreaming about Ginny Ron's little sister. Harry was in love with Ginny and could not think of something else. Finally Kingsley saw Ron wasn't breathing anymore, but McGonagall knew an antidote for this kind of snake bites. She had saw them often in the war, and the antidote was used often in the war. And while McGonagall brewed a potion Kingsley and ms. Weasley used charms to slow down the poison. Everybody was shocked and didn't knew how this could happen some thought that the death eaters knew where they lived others thought that harry did it and some really didn't know. Everybody was scared they thought they all die soon. Until the midday everybody was scared but when Ron came into the room and everybody saw he was still alive they all were happy and gave him a hand. Ron told about his nightmare the death eaters, the snake and the place. Kingsley directly had a conclusion. 'The dark magic is developing they make new curses and charms so we need to do the same otherwise we will die soon and the dark powers take over all the world' he said. The next day professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn, McGonagall and Kingsley sat around one table thinking of new curses and charms. First they came with a charm to harden your skin so e snake can't bite through it. That charm work out well but when you use that charm it was much harder to move. Than they came with a potion that makes you invisible so your enemy can't see you and you can't use a curse that work out very well there were no mistakes in it so they write the recipe down on their piece of paper. But the rest of the day they had no ideas anymore so they confirm the next morning. That evening when Harry and Ron just went to bed and still were talking. The heard people screaming downstairs and voices they don't knew. They went downstairs quietly when they came closer they heard people using curses, unforgivable curses death eaters. They saw a death eater but can't recognise him because he was wearing a mask. Immediately they grabbed their wands to protect themselves. The man said 'Avada Kadavra' but Ron and Harry stepped away just in time. They felt a hand behind them grabbing their hands and they knew the battle was over and they lost…

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPETER 4**

**WOLFS WOOD**

**T**hey thought the battle was over and they lost but they were wrong. Ron and Harry heard a bang and suddenly they were in a wood, but they weren't death. They looked around to see how they come here. First it was a bit hard to see, but then they saw Hermione and Ginny and immediately knew how they come here Hermione let them disappeared and appeared. It was still they heard no birds or wind nothing, but then Harry asked 'where are we'.' Wolfs Wood, only visible for wizards and witches, do you start to set up the tent then I use the protecting charms and Ginny search and gather food' Hermione said. 'Where can I find the tent' Harry said. 'In my bag, I already prepared to leave like the next time' Hermione said 'almost forget Ron you can search who this woman is'. Ron tried to thought about who that woman could be maybe it was an old death eater or it was a new enemy. Ron could not thought of something it was to quiet and he was still shocked about what happened. In the morning everybody had a little hand of berries and nuts, it wasn't very much because Ginny was afraid the berries were poisoned. Because everybody was still hungry breakfast because this time everybody searched for food they had very much more than the first time. Hermione and Ginny found the most food, and Harry and Ron just a little bit and the half of that was poisoned, that's what Hermione said. Harry and Ron believed her because Hermione had more experience with this kind of stuff, so they threw the half of their gathered food away. After the lunch nobody was hungry anymore and they still had much left. Everybody was doing something else Hermione was practicing charms and curses, Harry was sleeping, Ginny made a fire and Ron was reading the daily prophet. But then Ron saw something in the daily prophet he called the others and read out loud 'Mysterious woman finally recognized. The mysterious woman who attacked villages is finally recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange an old follower of he-who-must-not-be-named'. 'But, but that is impossible Moly killed her I saw it by myself' Ginny said. 'Well it is possible but only if Bellatrix has a horcrux, or more' Harry said. 'Not again, we already spend a year with horcruxes' Ron said full of boredom. 'I think we need to if to many people knows about it Bellatrix will know fast we know and we search for them, and if we find them before the ministry fall we easily can kill her' Hermione said. After their conversation they all went to bed, but they didn't know what was waiting for them. That night there was a clearly sky, a full moon and much danger. Everybody was sleeping when Harry was awakened by a howling werewolf. Immediately he awakened everybody 'run, run' he said. Everybody woke up and didn't knew why Harry awakened them but then Harry said 'werewolf's'. The werewolf's came closer and closer they just walked through the protecting charms without any trouble. They were only 2 meters from harry when everything became black…

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Meet again**

**H**arry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny could not see but they feel their hands were tied. When they finally could see again, they saw Fenrir Greyback, Yaxley and other death eaters. 'How did you escape from Azkaban' Ginny said full of angry. 'Our master freed us' Yaxley said. 'She isn't our master' Fenrir said with his hoarse voice . Harry and the rest were submitting when Fenrir said 'you don't need to try Potter, you can't escape we have used new charms you don't know the dark magic is developing and your magic don't develop'. 'Tell us what you know about us and the plans of the Order and we promise we will kill you fast and without any pain' one of the death eaters they didn't know said when he aimed his to Ginny. Everything was quiet until Ginny said 'we never tell anything to you doesn't matter what you do'. 'Crucio' they heard 4 times from the other side of the room. They didn't saw it good but they knew what will happen with them, after a second they were all undulating and screaming. They felt pain unnatural pain, it was like their skin was cut open by 1000 knives in 1 time. 3 minutes long they were tortured with every kind of dark magic, they screamed of the pain, but they said nothing. Then they appeared and disappeared and they were in another room in another house. Harry, Ron and Hermione knew the house but Ginny didn't. they were in the house of Malfoy. There were much blood and death people on the floor including the family of Malfoy. Lucius, Narsissa and Draco. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny never liked them but they also didn't want that they were killed. 'So now tell us what you know because we have some knives we don't use and I think this is a good moment to use them 10 points for the limbs, 50 for the head and 100 for their hearts and other organs' Fenrir said. 'I rather be killed then that I tell you what we know' Hermione said. 'Diffindo' Yaxley said, and there appeared a cut into Hermione's hand. there fell a finger from her right hand to the pile of bodies. There came much bold out of Hermione finger. 'Let this be a warning for all of you' a death eater said. 'get the knives' shouted Fenrir to an elf 'a fast, diffindo' there appeared a cut on the body of the elf. Hermione screamed, because she was member of the SHIT a club that protect elf's. again they heard Fenrir saying 'Diffindo' and another finger of Hermione's right hand fell on the pile of bodies and again she lost much blood. After a few minutes of silence the elf appeared again and they heard 'Crucio' but this time it was Yaxley and not Fenrir, Hermione screamed again and again there fell a finger and much blood. The elf screamed and then they heard nothing except the sound of falling. First Fenrir grabbed a 3 knives and threw it to Ginny, the first and second one missed, but the third one hit her hand. Then Yaxley threw one to Ron, and hit his ear. Another death eater threw one to Harry and hit his foot. And then someone threw a knife to Hermione and hit her head…

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**ESCAPE**

**T**he knife hit Hermione head, but there was no blood there was a pink jelly that came out of her head. There happened many thing at the same time, Kingsley, mr. and ms. Weasley, and other members of the Order appeared, Hermione was screaming because of the jelly, death eaters disappeared or used unforgivable curse. Kingsley grabbed the wands of Harry and the rest and threw them to Harry, Ron , Hermione and Ginny. They all used the charm 'alohomora', but it didn't work, then they used 'diffindo ' to open the metal slots after that they destroyed the slots with' bombarda'. They fell into the pile of bodies. They grabbed each other's hands and disappeared while another hand grabbed Harry. They were in another wood. The man did an step behind, it was Bill Weasley. 'Bill' Ron and Ginny said 'nice to see you again'. 'What are the plans of the Order do they already have new spells and potion' Hermione said. 'like you already seen we have a spell to turn people into jelly, but we have more we have made a book of it, here you have one' Bill said 'can you grow your fingers back or do I need to do it' he said while he pointed at Hermione. In the evening Harry, Ron and Ginny were reading the book, and practice with the spells and potions, and Hermione used a charm for her fingers. After that they went to bed. When everybody was sleeping Bill was outside gathering berries and nuts for breakfast, he saw horse. He grabbed his wand and said 'diffindo', the horse whinnied and fell down, it was death . In the morning everybody was surprised to see meat and not only berries and nuts like before. When they all were eating Bill start talking 'I need to go, I only followed you to be sure you are safe and you are but you need to be careful, goodbye see you soon' and he disappeared. They had no time to say goodbye back so they submitted about where the horcruxes can be but they did't lnow Bellatrix as good as Lord Voldemort. They gather food and while they do that they all thought of were the horcruxes can be. While they at their lunch they submitted again and Harry had a good idea. 'Maybe in Marcels old house, there she committed her first crime€'. Everybody thought about it and they packed their stuff so they can leave the next morning. They all went to bed early so they were well rested. The next morning they all were ready to leave they put on the invisibility cloak and used a camouflage spell on their legs because the cloak was much to small. Bang they were in Marcel's old house. 'Remember it can be protected by all kinds of dark magic' Hermione said 'so be careful'. A few hours later they still saw nothing. 'Bombarda' said Harry because he was angry. A wall explode and there was a secret passage. It was dark in there, they all stand up to go into the passage. Harry was the first, he stepped into the passage and fell 5 meters, 10 meters, 20 meters, and then it stopped Harry landed on his breast and said it was save. The rest followed and they were all down. They heard a voice and were threw 10 meters to the left…

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**BIG DISSAPOINTMENT**

**H**arry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron heard a voice, it's looks like the voice came out of the walls. 'Go away or die' the voice said. It was dark and they could not see anything they thought something would happened. 'Lumos' they said, and there appeared a little light on top of their wands, the light was so bright it almost make them blind. They searched for the horcrux. There was nothing only walls and the floor but one wall was made of another kind of material. They tried all kinds of spells to destroy it but nothing worked until Hermione used the spell alohomora. The wall wasn't a wall but a door to another secret passage. There was also nothing it was just an ordinary place to hide in times of war nothing special just a protection to death eaters. After the big disappointment they went to another wood to live for 3 or 4 days. Harry set up the tent again, Ginny and Ron gathered food and Hermione used the magic protective charms, and they all were thinking of where the horcrux can be. During the lunch they submitted again but this time not about where the horcruxes could be but about a weapon to destroy them, because it wasn't possible to destroy them with a spell. You need a weapon that is so strong the horcrux can't repair himself anymore. They spoke about the sword of Gryffindor and about cockatrice teeth which they used the last time to destroy the horcruxes of Lord Voldemort. And then there appeared a patronus, a weasel, it was the patronus of mr. Weasley and it said 'the ministry has fall again, be more careful then before, it will be harder than ever to survive'. And it disappeared. They were shocked, Hermione immediately ran to the side of the charms to double them. And Harry and Ginny start reading the book of Bill again and practice with it, only Ron did nothing he lay on his bed. The bed suddenly threw Ron on the ground, it was a spell of Hermione who was angry because Ron didn't do anything. 'Just do something is that so hard' she said. Ron started to gather food but he didn't listen good to Hermione's instruction so he only gathered poisoned food. In the evening when they were eating Hermione saw the food was poisoned and uneatable, and she knew Ron did it. She immediately said to everybody that they had to spit there food out because it was poisoned. They went to bed after an hard to eat diner. Hermione Suggessimus to stay awake after each other so there was somebody who heard and see what happened, she also would stay awake the first time. And that night there was somebody, he was invisible and was as quiet as a mouse. Hermione just waked Harry to stay awake, and she went to bed. It was still almost to still the invisible man used a spell and there float invisible arrows to everybody's head and stand still just in front of the heads. They went into the heads 1 time, a second time, and third time again and angain and again…

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**THE TEST**

**H**arry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny fell down, but they weren't death, they were sleeping. It weren't normal arrows it were sleeping arrows with a special poison what made you fell asleep. When they woke up they were in a sleeping room, the walls were black and there was a bed for somebody that was younger than they were, somebody that was 8 or 9. There was somebody with orange hair, freckles and second hand clothes. It was Fred Weasley. 'Hello everybody, nice to see you, how do you come here' he said with a big smile on his face. 'did you, did you bring us here' Hermione said. 'yes, we need you to help we find a horcrux but don't know how to destroy it' Fred said. ''how do you know about the horcruxes, and who are we' Harry said. 'we used the new spell to listen to people from far distance, and we are the Order' Fred answered 'just follow me'. They walked through a hall it was completely black, without any colour. There was a door that looked like the one on the department of mystification in the ministry of magic, it was exactly the same no difference. Fred opened the door and there was the Order of the Phoenix, Kingsley, the Weasleys, Hestia and the other members. They all stand around a big table, and on the big table was an object, an amulet. 'Maybe you can destroy it with fire, devils fire' Hestia said. 'but nobody knows how to use devils fire' Kingsley said. 'you need to use basilisks poison' Harry said. 'what' Hestia asked. 'you need to use basilisks poison, to destroy a horcrux, you can do it with the sword of Gryffindor or a tand of a basilisk' Harry said 'that's the easiest way to destroy a horcrux'. 'But that is the problem we don't know where to find a tand of a basilisk, do you know where can we find a tand of a basilisk' mr. Weasley said. 'yes, in the secret chamber on Hogwarts' Ron said 'we can come there easily, we can open the secret door in the girls toilet'. 'McGonagall, can you bring them to Hogwarts' Kingsley asked, but there was no answer only a bang. suddenly Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and McGonagall where in Hogwarts in the office of the principal. McGonagall said the password and the stairs appeared Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked to the girls toilet, Hermione walked ahead of the group. First they walked through the grand stairs to the first floor then they walked through a corridor. To the left to the right and then they were in the toilet. Harry immediately started to say in sissel language that the door must open 'hsssa hssse'. The door opened and Hermione jumped into the hole after Hermione Ginny jumped into the hole and Harry and Ron followed at the same time. They were in a dark room with much skeletons. They walked to the door and Harry again said 'hsssa hssse'. The door opened and they walked through it. This room was darker and there was an giant skeleton of a snake, the basilisk. Hermione said lumos in the hope there will be more light. BANG…

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**DESTROY YHE HORCRUX**

**N**othing happened Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were still in the secret chamber. But then a stone fell down, it was a part of the green ceiling. There came a little light out of Hermione's wand. The light was later than normal but it still helped them. There was it a big, giant skeleton of a basilisk, with a few tooth's it his mouth, there were 3 tooth's in the mouth of the basilisk. It wasn't much but 1 tooth was enough to destroy a horcrux, so they were happy. When they were finally back in the girls toilet. They had to ran to McGonagall, it was almost morning and nobody could see them because then everybody in this whole school would ask things to Harry like: 'What are you doing to kill Bellatrix', 'How can we help you' and more questions that they could not answer. They ran to the office of the principal. When they arrived at the stone trap, Hermione said 'Dumbledore' to the gargoyle, she was the only one who remembered the password. They walked upstairs to the office and opened the door without knocking. McGonagall grabbed all our hands and they were back in the HQ of the Order. 'We have the tooth' Hermione started and she threw one to Kingsley. He immediately destroyed the horcrux by hitting it with the tooth. The heard a scream, a very hard one. The Horcrux was destroyed there were only small pieces of it left, but then it disappeared. Everybody was happy and they didn't looked at the horcrux anymore, except Hermione she saw the horcrux disappeared and screamed to get everybody's attention. 'The horcrux it's gone' she said 'a few seconds ago it was here but now It is gone'. 'it doesn't matter anymore Hermione' Ron said 'it is destroyed'. Everybody was Happy again and didn't give any attention to Hermione. After a few hours the party was over and Harry, Ron and Ginny walked to Hermione. 'it is time to go' Harry said. Hermione grabbed their hands and they were in a wood again. Harry didn't wanted to ask were they are because he thought it was a special place for Hermione, where she went with her parents. The rest of the day nobody said something, they went to bed and slept nice, they dreamed about a world without war were there only was peace. The next morning when everybody was awake, Hermione was cooking nuts on a little fire, just big enough for a pan. Everybody at some nuts and they all worked again just like it was a normal day home. 'That's it' Hermione said 'we need Neville, he know where to find the horcruxes he know Bellatrix better than everybody else, Bellatrix murdered his parents'. 'but where do we find Neville' Harry said. 'Neville works on Hogwarts as teacher herbalism I think we can send him a message to come' Ginny said. After that Harry and Hermione send a message to Neville with Koekeroekus the owl of Ron. And they wait for an answer of Neville…

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM **

**H**arry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were already waiting 3 days on Neville. Maybe he hadn't received their letter, or maybe he thought it was a stupid idea to search to horcruxes. Nobody know. The last three days were other than other days they ate and slept at the same time and they did the same things but something was different, there was a tense atmosphere. By everything what happened there was somebody with critic. The 4th day dawned and there was nothing chanced it was just the same day until the evening. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny enjoyed their supper, Hermione found some eggs in the home of a farmer earlier that day. She took as much as eggs she could carry and put down 10 pond to pay. They heard something a branch broke, they looked to the place the sound was coming but saw nothing and nobody. Again they heard a branch broke, this time they grabbed their wands. 'Who is there, show yourself' Hermione said. Then somebody appeared, it wasn't a death eater it was Neville Longbottom. After they said hello and talked about what they have been doing this summer, Harry started about the horcruxes. 'Neville do you want to help us' Harry asked and everybody stopped laughing. 'yes, I think I already know some places where the horcruxes can be' he said 'maybe there is one in my old home, there she committed her first crime '. 'already been, there was nothing, we don't need to search there again' Ron said. 'Have you been in the secret part of the house, there is a secret passage with a secret door to a room, in that room there is 1 square on the floor there is a hatch, under that there is the room' Neville asked. 'No we didn't saw the hatch in the floor' Ginny said. 'In that case we need to go there as fast as we can' Harry said. BANG. they were in Neville's house again just in front of the secret passage. They jumped into the hole and opened the door. Neville started to say 'alohomora' al the time and aimed his wand to every possible place on the floor. After 10 minutes the hatch opened. Neville jumped first into the room and the rest followed. There was a pole with a scale on the top. There was a fluid in it and shell next to it. Harry knew what he had to do. 'I drink the fluid you' and he pointed at the rest 'need to drop the fluid in my mouth and have to be sure I drink it' Harry said. 'No, I drink it' Ron said 'nobody of you can be hurt now'. 'No Ron I drink it' Harry said. He grabbed the shell and drunk the fluid. He felt pain. Not normal pain. This pain was so painful even worse than crucio. Hermione grabbed the shell from the floor filled it with the fluid. And she dropped it in Harry mouth. He drunk it and fell…

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**The end**

'**H**arry, Harry, Harry' Hermione said. Harry lay on his back on a floor made of stone. 'Harry are you ok' Ginny said. 'Yes' Harry said 'what happened'. 'You was drinking the fluid, and then you fell down' Hermione said. 'Do you have the horcrux' Harry asked. 'Well, we don't have it anymore it's just like what happened when we destroyed the first horcrux' Hermione said 'Ron destroyed it and after that it dissapeared'. Bang. They were in a house, but the strange thing was Hermione didn't let them disappeared. It was George. They heard people screaming and saw 1000 of flashes green, red, blue and other colours. 'no time to talk we are in a battle' Fred said. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville knew what he meant. They stand up and started to fight. They ran around a cornor and saw 3 death eaters. Ron pushed Ginny back. 'avada kadavra' one of the death eaters said but he missed Harry. 'paralitus' Ron said and the mask of one of the death eater fell, it was Yaxley again. Suddenly the death eaters fell, they saw Kingsley. 'Where is she' Hermione asked. 'In the great hall' Kingsley answered. They ran downstairs and saw her Bellatrix. 'avada kadavra' she said, and a green flash hit Neville, death. They started to battle and there were hundreds of flashes. Ron fell, Hermione used a charm to save him and also fell. Now it was Harry to Bellatrix. Suddenly Bellatrix fell, and this time Harry saw Neville's grandma. This time the battle was over.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

**H**arry woke up, he was in grimmauld place together with Ginny. This should be the best time of his life, rest.


End file.
